Kian
Personality & Traits General Overview Outwardly Kian can appear ridged and inflexible, always exuding a heavy air of discipline and self control even in the most casual of apparent situations. It often leads to him being considered cold, distant, and entirely too 'stiff'. Inwardly Kian is thoughtful and intellectual, an ardent student of a number of disciplines far ranging from war and is known to have a dry and sarcastic wit when truly relaxed. In bearing and manner he is obviously heavily trained in various martial forms and cannot be mistaken for anything less than a lethal soldier or bodyguard, and fiercely loyal when around the one thing he protects above all else. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths - Unquestioning and fierce loyalty. Weaknesses - Orion Male Indoctrination. Ambitions Kian struggles with what constitutes his ambitions, the idea is often an unfathomable concept beyond a few simple constructs. He aspires to serve with distinction for his House and never to fail in his duty. Service to the House gives him direction and purpose but outside of this rather martial framework he flounders and is lost. It has only been recently and the dramatic twist upon his life of having a bondmate that has given him aspirations to build in partnership with his mate, their own branch of House Vyr. Hobbies & Interests Weaponry, Neo-Classical Talaxian Impressionism, Explosives, Monu Zen Meditation, Hand to Hand Combat Disciplines, Children, and "extreme Bolting" Languages Federation Standard Orion Dialects Klingon Ferengi Trade Low Romulan Family Father: Unknown. Mother: DNA traced to House Vyr but kept classified.* Brother(s): Unknown Sister(s): Unknown Spouse: Moki Taru ^(-This is not an uncommon practice by Orion Houses which desire to claim and bind important or valuable retainers to the House (only those with blood ties to the family can rise to important positions, especially males). It's adoption by subterfuge, but legally recognized within the Noble Houses of Orion and never questioned. ) Biography Kian's life is full of unknowns and uncertainties about everything. In many ways it only enhances his ability to perform his duties. Found as a young male in the storage hold of a freighter by Klingon Raiders of House Hassin, Kian was sold into service (officially impressed “Voluntarily”) and fully indoctrinated and trained as a Shock Ground Assault Trooper for those missions deemed 'unworthy' of Klingon Warriors. He and his unit of other 'expendables' was deployed heavily in the Gorn War, and took part in one of the bloodiest parts of the Gorn homeworld assault. Post war, there was little need for an extensive and expensive unit of shock troops, the KDF commander of the unit listed a number of the Orion members on the slave exchange hoping to turn a profit 'for the empire'. This brought the attention of several Orion House 'Free' traiders who bought up every Orion so impressed into KDF service. Kian was sold to House Vyr in exchange for information upon a rival Klingon House. Upon entering service with House Vyr, Kian was first 'deprogrammed' of his KDF indoctrination, a process that primarilly consisted of being locked for half a day in a room with a Vyr Noblewoman. No other details are known. Kian was enlisted as part of House Vyr's complement of Armsmen** after having made quite the impression upon several members of House Vyr's ruling elite. (Armsmen hold a rank and status beyond other males in Orion Society, being considered important vassals to the noble houses where mere slaves simply cannot and would not do. Armsmen have to be smart, capable, and lethal. They are elite bodyguards and soldiers for the house they serve.)Serving with distinction, and rising to the rank of Major, Kian was assigned to protect the wild and eccentrically violent Jalea Vyr, who had decided to join into a Mercenary group known simply as the Sword Fighter Squadron (then under the command of a Gorn Expatriate and former Noble Skrek). Jalea soon lost interest in the Swordfighters but ordered Kian to remain in place and instead provide close protection for Moki Taru, the lose second in command of the outfit and someone Jalea had taken a deep interest in. In an obvious reference to the Gorn Expatriate Skrek, Jalea left strict orders with Kian to “Kill anyone who tries to eat Moki.” and proclaimed Moki Taru to be a minor Vyr Noblewoman in her own right ensuring his utter loyalty in protecting her. 12 months later the Baron 'disappeared' after an intense and dangerous stand off with discontented Sword Fighters which included prominently Moki. By all outward appearances Kian is believed to be the commander of the Swordfighter Squadron, if not one of it's most senior officers, however his never far proximity from Moki Taru, and the fierce protectiveness he has over her, leads to possibly other conclusions about who really is in command... Official KDF Service Record 2395: Impressed into service, and joined to the 3rd Company, Targ Regement, Auxiliary Knife Battalion of the 5th KDF Heavy Assault Fleet 2400 - 2404: Ground and Space Assaults through Gorn Hegemony, notable battles include: Asteroid Defense Facility Beta, Monant Colony; Talarn Caves, Y'griss Prime; and Transport Inhibitor Facility 17, Gorn Homeworld. KDF record indicates high marks for marksmanship, hand to hand combat, and agressiveness. 2405: Mustered out of KDF service with Honorable conditions. KDF record indicates The Empire has no intrest in subject or subject's activities. Category:KDF Characters